Le blanc te va si bien
by Naji Saanlirenkoy
Summary: L'histoire de Ginny Weasley presque Potter, parce que le mariage est un jour à Château Margaux. Ou: - Comment j'ai changé ma vision du héros du monde sorcier, par Ginny Weasley
1. Chapter 1

Précisons que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf ceux qui m'appartiennent), ni la base de l'histoire (la suite par contre si).

Grosse, grosse possibilité de gens qui se font des bisous (Indécent j'vous jure) voir pire (Mamie si tu me lis: arrête). Grosse grosse possibilité que des garçons aiment des garçons ou/et que des filles aiment des filles, en accord avec la ligne du dessus.

J'ai mis le rating à tout hasard parce que je ne sais ABSOLUMENT PAS comment va évoluer l'histoire mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça se finira bien puisque toutes les histoires se finissent bien (c'est pas moi c'est Guignol qui l'a dit!). Ceci étant ne vous réjouissez pas trop non plus mes fins heureuses ne sont pas forcément celles de tous le monde ^^"

Sur ce bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

- Il ne viendra plus

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, une parole admise du bout des lèvres mais dans le silence mi-gêné mi-blasé de l'église l'écho de la vérité s'était propagé distinctement jusqu'à l'autel, réveillant sur son passage une bonne majorité de l'assistance. Sentant Hermione sur le point d'avada-kédavraïser l'imp(r)udent auteur de la remarque dans les prochaines secondes, je devançai le massacre d'une voix qui se voulait amusée :

- Ma foi je crois que Merlin lui-même a parlé. Ne faisons pas plus attendre nos invités Hermione ! (puis, aux-dits invités :) J'ai la joie de vous apprendre que le buffet est servi !

Faisant fi du regard de pure pitié dégoulinante de compassion venant de la plupart des invités, je m'excusai également auprès du sorcier chargé de la cérémonie qui le prit avec autant d'acceptation que de lassitude et l'invitai à se joindre à nous.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Dix-sept heures trente.

Je m'affalai théâtralement dans le fauteuil le plus proche avec un soupir plus qu'audible. La soirée promettait d'être aussi éprouvante que le début de journée et je n'avais déjà qu'une envie : un entretient personnel avec ma baignoire remplie d'eau chaude et de mousse soyeuse.

- C'est une belle journée non ?

Laissant momentanément mes rêves de côté, je jetai du coin de l'œil un regard entendu à Luna qui, à son habitude, sembla ne s'apercevoir de rien et continua presque candidement :

- J'adore ces réunions ça permet de retrouver les anciens de Poudlard.

- Oui, c'est juste dommage qu'Harry soit absent, rétorquais-je cyniquement

En temps normal j'adorais Luna, elle apportait un détachement sur les choses souvent bienvenu pour palier ma précipitation habituelle. Aussi bien en tant que collègue de boulot quand on l'était qu'en tant qu'amie d'ailleurs. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais fort peu d'humeur à rire de ses plaisanteries involontaires.

- Le chiffre cinq est un numéro gagnant

- Luna ça ne fait que trois fois !

- Seulement ? Alors on va se revoir bientôt, me dit la blonde tout sourire !

Je me levai subitement et quittai la cérémonie au pas de course, suivie d'une Hermione inquiète. Prétextant un simple mal de crâne carabiné je la plantai là sans plus d'égard et transplanai directement dans le salon.

Là, après m'être débarrassée de cette foutue « sublime oh t'es trop belle Gin » robe de cérémonie super lourde et chaude à souhait et des « on te coûte la peau des miches et on gratte horriblement mais on le fait baver d'admiration » sous-vêtements assortis, j'empoignai d'une main une grande coupe vide, de l'autre un château Margaux 61 et me dirigeai fermement vers la salle de bains.

Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se mari alors, quitte à finir en coma éthylique sur le carrelage, autant prendre du bon.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ce n'est que lorsque la bouteille, ayant lâchement décidée de déserter son poste, me fila entre les doigts et cogna bruyamment contre le sol que je consenti à émerger un tant soit peu.

Tentant courageusement une action, j'ouvrai un œil, puis l'autre, me félicitant mentalement d'avoir penser à tamiser la lumière dans ce qui me restais de lucidité cohérente.

Je sorti donc de la baignoire et enfilai mon peignoir rouge sang (on est Griffondor ou on ne l'est pas) en satin (on est fiancée du survivant ou on ne l'est pas), pour enfin me rendre d'un pas alerte vif et assuré dans la cuisine dans le but de me faire un café.

Un quart d'heure plus tard donc, le bruit de la cafetière couvrait celui de mes grognement distingués tandis que je m'enquérais pour la première fois depuis mon réveil de l'heure qu'il était : 22h10.

Alors que je consultai mon moi intérieur sur l'utilité de me rendormir vu les 4h déjà passée à comater ou au contraire, de me lancer sur l'intégrale de « Dumbledore : le sorcier et l'homme » en DVD sorcier, je fus surprise d'entendre le son de la serrure de la porte d'entrée.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-Tu es encore debout mon cœur ? Mais fallait pas m'attendre c'est trop gentil ça ! Tu nous as fait du café en plus ! J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir une femme pareille !

Tout en continuant son monologue, Harry s'était approché tout sourire et, tandis que mon cerveau hésitait entre le rire hystérique le meurtre et la déconnexion temporaire, il pencha son visage vers le mien dans la ferme intention, semble-il, de m'embrasser langoureusement. Mais au moment ou ses lèvres me frôlaient, les miennes s'activèrent.

-Fiancée, dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

-Pardon ?

La correction m'était venue automatiquement et involontairement. Pendant qu'Harry me fixait d'un air interdit le faisant étrangement ressembler à un poisson rouge, ma conversation avec Luna me revint en mémoire et je senti la colère m'envahir.

Mon futur cher et tendre du voir le vent venir et, alors que mon teint s'accordait lui aussi au locataire de l'aquarium, eut tout à coup un éclair de lucidité.

-Oh non ne me dit pas que c'était aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas.

Harry lui pour le coup était de plus en plus blanc.

-Je suis désolé ma puce je… C'est le décalage horaire tu sais que j'étais aux States ce… Cette histoire de tueur en série je ne pouvait pas laisser tomber ils… Ils avaient besoin de moi je… Le dossier depuis le début…

-Ça va ! C'est bon j'ai compris laisse tomber. Le pays à besoin de son héros hein ?

La lassitude revint en force et je regrettai pour le coup de n'avoir sifflé qu'une seule bouteille. Avec plus j'aurais sûrement dormi comme une souche et je n'aurais pas du affronter ça avec la gueule de bois. Mémo personnel: La prochaine fois essayer Sir Valium l'ami des moldues.

J'essayai de voir le côté positif du fait qu'il soit revenu vivant, et tentai un sourire en coin qu'un pli amer déforma. Ça ne sembla pas offusquer le principal intéressé qui, déjà, m'embrassait dans le cou, s'excusait d'être si fatigué et m'entraînait nous coucher tout en m'assurant dans son monologue qu'il serait tout à moi demain.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Comment en étions-nous arrivé là ?

Voldemort. Même mort, il continuait de faire chier celui-là !

Après tout c'est grâce à lui si Harry c'était découvert une passion pour la défense des opprimés. Oh je ne dis pas que l'idée m'ait toujours déplue. Moi, Ginny Weasley, au bras d'un homme héroïquement altruiste, défendant la veuve et l'orphelin, traquant les malfrats pour le bien de la nation. Y a pas à dire, sur le papier, ça fait classe. Ouais sur le papier parce que dans la pratique c'est beaucoup moins classieux.

D'abord, il y avait eu les études.

Lui cantonné au ministère pour des horaires pas possibles, moi maraudant un peu partout pour mes articles, ça n'aidait pas trop. Alors j'ai arrêté l'international, je me suis cantonnée au torchon de la capitale.

Mais à ce moment là, c'était lui qui avait commencé à vadrouiller.

Lieu indéterminé, durée indéterminée. Oh bien-sûr au début quand il revenait il ne manquait pas de me faire unedescription détaillée et souvent très comique sur ses arrestations mais le temps passant, il vit bien que le mal de l'étranger me prenait alors il arrêta, se contentant d'un compte-rendu purement juridique bien souvent incomplet à cause de tout ces secrets défense. Il m'encouragea bien à reprendre mon poste précédent mais il n'était pas resté vacant longtemps tu parles, ils se sont tous jetés dessus !

Sa demande en mariage avait été une promesse de nouveau.

On en avait fait des projets, tous plus dingues les uns que les autres ! Pour la cérémonie, tout le gratin avait été invité. Entendons-nous bien je parle de « mon » gratin : Famille, amis proches et moins proches, anciens professeurs, anciens et nouveaux collègues, … La préparation avait coûté une petite fortune de temps et d'argent, je voulais un vrai mariage en blanc ! Mais deux jours avant le jour J un sombre crétin de terroriste anarchique avait trouvé le moyen de se barrer d'Azkaban et tous les Aurors avaient étés réquisitionnés, Harry compris. Le ministre n'ayant pas été convié au mariage on comprend mieux les raisons de ce brusque enrôlement massif!

La deuxième tentative au contraire s'était prévue dans la plus grande intimité : Lui, Moi, et le chargé de cérémonie.

Un imprévu en Allemagne m'avais valu un tête à tête de 3 heures avec un bi-centenaire sur une falaise surplombant la mer. La pluie avait mit fin à ma souffrance et j'étais allée faire la tournée des bars accompagnée de mes anciens collègues du Chicaneur sous le prétexte fallacieux d'une brusque montée de nostalgie.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Harry se pressa un peu plus contre moi dans son sommeil, et je décidai de m'ôter tout ça de l'esprit.

Son visage serin m'apaisa un peu. Je me levai doucement, définitivement peu motivée pour recommencer ma nuit, et décidai donc de me prendre ce café, de me caler sur le canapé et d'embrayer sur un feuilleton bien stupide et mièvre.

Mes yeux s'accrochèrent un instant au cadre photo au dessus de la Télé, et Ronny me fit un clin d'oeil amusé.

- Oh ça va hein? Répliquais-je au cadre tout en zappant furieusement jusqu'à tomber sur une rediffusion de « La caverne de la rose d'Or », à ce point passionnant que je m'endormais finalement devant.

* * *

Ouala une petite entrée en matière y a les bases pour la suite j'espère que ça vous a plu! Review please? ^.^

L'idée originale viens de Kahina mais je n'en dit pas plus pour l'instant, suspense! (ouais on le sent bien venir en fait mais bon...)

N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires ou suggestions, je les lis tous!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Les personnages et la trame de base sont de et à J.K Rowling.

Blablabla, du reste c'est toujours pareil il suffit de retourner au chapitre 1 vous avez du temps à perdre m'enfin hein, bon. Le rating est toujours non exhaustif puisque ça risque de changer (ou pas) en fonction de l'humeur du moment.

Bonne continuation!!

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

_Me voilà seule, encore une fois. Seule au beau milieu de la lande désertique. Le vent m'enfonce ses aiguilles glacées dans le corps et la robe que je porte, en lambeaux, ne m'apporte aucune chaleur. On entend au loin le grondement sourd des éclairs. D'aussi loin que mes yeux se portent, ce n'est que tristesse et désolation._

_L'orage se rapproche, menaçant. Le grondement se fait plus pressant tandis que je cherche des yeux un endroit sûr. _

_Les éclairs sont bien trop près maintenant. Je cours à perdre haleine, accrochant une robe est des cheveux trop longs pour mon salut. _

_Le tonner est assourdissant, se muant en un rire sardonique et conquérant tandis qu'apparaît dans le ciel un visage trop connu._

_Ma cheville se prend dans une racine, je perds l'équilibre et chute, me retournant à temps pour contempler avec horreur la figure de Voldemort déformée par la haine et l'exultation._

_- TU ES MORT ! TU N'EXISTES PLUS ! Je m'écrie dans le vain espoir de chasser l'apparition par des mots_

_- Pas dans son esprit en tous cas !_

_Le rire retentit de nouveau, tandis que je cherche à comprendre ses paroles._

_Tout d'un coup, j'entends le bruit de la serrure._

_Je me retourne, et fais face à Harry dans notre appartement. Comme pris en faute de se retrouver devant moi, il balbutie d'un air lamentablement puéril des excuses sans que ni têtes pendant un bon moment, tandis que son visage et sa voix se muent en d'autres bien trop connus. C'est alors Ronald qui finit le soliloque par un pitoyable :_

'_Scuse moi Gin' !_

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Mes yeux grands ouverts mirent un petit moment à s'accoutumer à la lumière vive du soleil qui filtrait par larges rayons de la baie vitrée, et j'en mis autant à essayer de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

Après un court instant ce flottement, je me rappelais soudain de mon cauchemar avec une netteté alarmante et couru affolée jusqu'à la chambre.

Harry était toujours là, ronflant comme un sonneur. Je restais quelques minutes à contempler son visage afin d'en enlever toute trace ressemblant de près ou de moins à mon frère, puis retournais dans le salon et m'affalais dans le fauteuil.

Mais c'est quoi cette fin de merde ?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Dire que j'étais surprise était un doux euphémisme. Atterrée aurait sûrement été plus juste.

Soyons d'accords, j'étais habituée à voir Mini Jedusor me pourrir mes nuits, même après ses funérailles. La lande où je me trouvais était assez simple à remettre, l'été de mes 8 ans n'ayant pas été le meilleur de mes souvenirs de camping en famille.

En même temps, et pour être tout à fait objective, les frasques de mes frères n'avaient sûrement pas aidé. Leur soit disant chasse au trésor m'avait conduit au beau milieu de nulle part, seule et sans rien dans la nuit tombante. Il avait fallut à mes parents deux bonnes heures pour s'apercevoir que j'étais bel et bien perdue et non juste partie jouer, et deux heures de plus pour me retrouver.

Alors oui, l'endroit était tout indiqué pour un cauchemar. Pour le bruit de clef et les excuses, pas besoin de chercher loin, la veille suffisait. Mais le final, ça c'était totalement nouveau et aussi totalement flippant !

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Je décidais de m'ôter tout ça de l'esprit, et d'aller prendre une douche. Mais j'avais beau me persuader que tout cela venait du mariage loupé et de la conversation, cependant des plus banales, que j'avais eu avec Ron durant la réception, rien y faisait. Ça ne collait pas, l'image du cauchemar était un Ron bien trop jeune par rapport l'aspect actuel de mon frère. Et l'image continuait de me trotter dans la tête, me mettant curieusement mal à l'aise.

Je sortais de la douche rapidement, passait dans la penderie qui à elle seule représentait la taille d'un petit salon (Il faut bien avoir quelques compensation à vivre avec un héros de guerre, non ?) et réfléchissait d'un air absent aux habits du jour.

Cette coutume, purement frivole je vous l'accorde, avait toujours réussi à me changer les idées, presque aussi bien que de faire les magasins. Je vous arrête tout de suite, le but n'est pas d'acheter. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai plus de pépettes qu'avant qu'il faille jouer les gosses de riches. Simplement se concentrer sur tel ou tel vêtement, ça m'empêche de penser et c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait à ce moment.

Après une petit heure de fouille (j'avais VRAIMENT besoin de me changer les idées), j'optais pour une robe bleue, ample et légère, avec scandales, chapeau et sac assortis. Puis je prenait le temps de me coiffer et de me maquiller, et regardait le résultat final dans la glace.

Parfait.

En ce début de Mai, j'avais besoins de sembler radieuse et fraîche même si je ne l'étais pas. Et la bouteille précédemment ingurgitée n'était pas seule responsable.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

N'ayant que moyennement envie de recroiser les invités de cette farce qu'était mon mariage, et le monde sorcier étant toujours curieusement petit quand on cherche à éviter des gens, je décidais de partir dans le Londres Moldu.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'allais de ce côté-ci de Londres. Il faut dire que leurs musiques sont bien meilleurs que les nôtres, de mon point de vue. Mais cette fois-ci, je cherchais plutôt la tranquillité à la foule des médiathèques et autres centres commerciaux.

Je me posais donc dans un coin du jardin zen d'Holland Park, que j'avais découvert quelques années auparavant et qui était un lieu fort agréable au printemps, et regardais d'un œil absent un paon qui paressait dans le coin.

Mon estomac me rappela à l'ordre et me rappela de manière fort distinguée que je n'avais rien avalé depuis la veille. Je m'installais donc sur la terrasse d'un café et contemplais avec étonnement le soleil décliner lentement sur la roseraie en picorant mon muffin. Le temps était-il passé si vite ?

Je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer c'était clair. Ici c'état calme, reposant, en un mot comme en cent l'opposé de la conversation qui m'attendais à la maison. Et je détestais encore d'avantage le fait d'avoir à jouer le rôle de la « femme victime hurle son indignation à un mari coupable et contrit ».

Harry était à proprement parler une personne qui énerve dans les disputes : Son unique technique était de prendre un air d'écolier contrit, de s'excuser et de dire oui à toutes mes réprimandes. « Oui chérie », « Tu as raison mon cœur », « Je suis désolé », et enfin le dernier mais non des moindres « Je te jure que ça en se reproduira plus ! » étaient ses phrases favorites, qu'il lançait sûrement sans même y penser d'ailleurs.

En cela il ressemblait bien à mon frère tiens ! Une petite minute…

Oh putain ça y est je sais !

Les clients du café coulèrent un regard mi-choqué mi-amusé en ma direction, mais je n'y prêtais pas grande attention. La clef était là : Harry ressemblait à Ron. Mais pas Ron adulte non, à Ron adolescent ! Un Ron égocentrique, incapable de réfléchir plus loin que son prochain repas, ou ici sa prochaine mission. Et dire qu'Hermione prenait Harry en exemple dans ses réprimandes à l'époque !

Le me levais en laissant la monnaie sur la table, et secouais la tête avec un rire désabusé. « Mon frère mûrit là ou mari régresse »

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Je ne vis pas Harry en rentrant ce soir là, ni les jours qui suivirent. D'après son charmant billet doux, une mission en Turquie. Cette façon de communiquer m'exaspéra mais quelque part, ça retardait la confrontation et ça m'allait parfaitement. La semaine passa rapidement, entre articles, shopping et mon petit coin de verdure moldue.

Je me rendis enfin comme tous les vendredi soirs au Half Moon Pub pour notre habituelle soirée nichons qui, d'où son nom, n'accepte que les filles. Je m'assis à la table habituelle avec pour une fois un peu d'avance, et fut la première à accueillir Leann.

- 'Lu Leann !

- Yo ! T'arrive vachement tôt dis donc ! Un problème ?

Leann était dans ma chambre à Poudlard. Contrairement aux autres filles du dortoir, elle ne passait pas son temps à parler garçons et maquillage. Autant dire que je l'ai tout de suite beaucoup aimé ! Le problème C'est qu'elle est particulièrement perspicace et que je ne peux pas lui cacher grand chose, elle me connaît trop bien. Plutôt que de tenter de cacher quoi que ce soit, ce qui se serait probablement avéré inutile, je prenais un air de malicieux et lançais :

- Tututut, pas avant que les autres soient là tu vas gâcher ma surprise ! Et toi quoi de neuf ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir et me ressorti les mêmes mots. Nous éclatâmes toutes deux de rire. Il faut dire que se resservir des arguments des autres à leur insu était un des jeux préférés de Leann avec le poker.

Noelia arriva quelques minutes plus tard. L'air extatique.

- Oh toi tu as rencontré quelqu'un

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Elle parti dans sa description de l'homme parfait. C'est à cause, ou plutôt grâce à Noelia que notre histoire avec le Half Moon Pub commença il y a 5 ans. Nous cherchions un endroit chaleureux et animé afin de lui faire oublier une ixième rupture. Il faut préciser que Noelia aime aimer. C'est le genre de personne qui attend le prince charmant avec mariage en blanc et tout. C'est d'ailleurs simple, depuis que je l'ai connu elle a eu un nombre incalculable de copains et à chaque fois :

- … Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse !

Lean m'envoya un clin d'œil à peine perceptible et je soupirais en souriant. Noelia n'étais pas stupide, juste fleur bleue…Je l'avais connue lorsque j'ai pris mon deuxième boulot au Grand Journal. Elle travaillait à la chronique du cœur, mariant parfaitement travail et passion.

Luna et Cainween arrivèrent avec une demi-heure de retard et nous pûmes commencer.

- Laissez-moi deviner, attaquais-je, un jeune homme beau comme un dieu et ne parlant pas la langue vous a demandé son chemin.

- En fait non, répondit Luna sérieusement. Un jeune homme beau comme un dieu et ne parlant pas la langue LUI a demandé son chemin et je l'ai suivie, continua-elle en désignant Cainween du pouce, pour la voir se perdre elle aussi.

- Je te signale que tu ne savais pas non plus où on était !

- Simple détail, fit elle en chassant une mouche imaginaire. Vous avez déjà commandé les pizzas ? Je meurs de faim !

Je riais sous cape en observant Cainween la foudroyer du regard tandis que Leann appelait la serveuse.

Il faut avouer que si Cainween avait eu un peu près autant d'amant que Noelia, elle ne s'embarrassait pas de tomber amoureuse. Du moins pas officiellement. Leur rencontre s'était fait dans des conditions pour le moins singulières : la première étant la maîtresse du copain d'alors de la seconde. Lorsque Noelia les avait pris en flagrant délit, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de hurler : Cainween l'avait devancer. Parce qu'elle est libérée, mais pas salope. Cainween a toujours refusé de s'occuper des mecs des autres, solidarité féminine. Autant dire que le gentil monsieur lui avait menti, et avait passé ce soir là un bien mauvais quart d'heure.

Depuis ce temps là les deux femmes étaient devenues de très bonnes amies, et Cainween avait rejoint notre petit groupe ce fameux soir 5 ans auparavant.

Nous avions choisi le Half Moon Pub pour la simple raison que c'était un pub pour fille : Après deux heures passées à empêcher Noelia d'émasculer tous les mecs qui lui adressais la parole et Cainween de se faire jeter plus ou moins violemment par d'anciens amants jamais rappelés qui se trouvaient être les barmans, cela nous avait paru une fort bonne idée.

Et malgré deux ou trois épisodes assez gênants mais en même temps très drôles de drague par des nouvelles qui ne nous connaissaient pas et tentaient leur chance, je pouvais dire aujourd'hui que le Half Moon Pub était parfait pour une soirée fille.

La serveuse arriva à notre table souriant par avance tandis que Cainween lançait un « Comme d'habitude ». Une fois la serveuse partie, je vis quatre paires d'yeux se tourner vers moi. Leann souriait malicieusement, Cainween sadiquement, Noelia d'un air encourageant et Luna avec l'assurance de quelqu'un qui sais déjà ce qui s'est passé. C'était en partie vrai d'ailleurs.

Avec un soupir de lassitude quant à la discussion qui s'en suivrait, je commençais mon récit.

* * *

Alors voila. Tout d'abord, désolée de mettre un chapitre tous les trente ans, je vais essayer de faire mieux promis.

Voilà enfin le chapitre déclencheur du cauchemar, j'ai eu du mal à savoir comment je le faisais finalement ça ne donne pas trop mal nan ?

Je suis contente j'ai trouvé des amies à Gin ! ^^" j'ai toujours trouvé que dans les livres on a l'impression qu'elle ne vit que par son frère et pour Harry c'est tristounet quand même donc non, Ginny ne sera pas une sans amies ici ! XD

Si ça vous plait c'est facile à dire, un chtit clic, une chtite review et c'est plié ^^o


End file.
